Addicted
by SupernaturalSweetheart
Summary: Dean Winchester walks into a bar and Eric Northman is very intrigued. This story will contain slash so if you're not into that sort of thing then this story may not be for you. Will contain spoilers from current seasons of both shows.
1. What Eric Wants

I've had a Dean/Eric story on my mind for some time now and just finally got up the courage to write it. I haven't written anything in forever due to college, work, internships, and job searching but now I've graduated so I'm able to knock two things off that list and move on with the fanfiction.

In his many years as a Vampire, Eric Northman had come across many intriguing individuals. Some had been of the supernatural variety and others of the human variety, but regardless he rarely let himself be swept away by their charms. He didn't need the attachments. Lately however, he found himself being drawn to one Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps, Louisiana. Sookie was a mystery to him, he wasn't drawn to her because of her illustrious beauty, and he was by no means in love with her; but for some reason this pushy little blond brought out his fiercely protective nature. Eric had known for decades that his door so to speak didn't swing towards the female gender. Sure, he screwed around with women, but he brought no joy from these experiences; they were merely a means of satisfying his needs. So when Sookie walked into Fangtasia with Bill Compton he was able to focus his attentions to her incredible mind and personality as opposed to her other assets. If she had been a man he would have made quick work of separating her from her companion and had his way with her; not that she'd have gone for that sort of thing with a stranger. She was after all a lady. If only he could find a man as intoxicating, awe-inspiring, and fierce as Sookie Stackhouse he'd could die tomorrow and still be happy. Fate must have been smiling on Eric Northman because at that exact moment Dean Winchester walked into his bar.

Let me know what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Ch 1  Watching From Afar

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or True Blood.

~*Eric*~

The night's first customers were beginning to make their way into the club and from his high perch on the tall winged back chair he let his eyes roam over the simple bastards who thought themselves worthy of vampire attentions. He never saw much variety amongst the patrons, ninety-five percent were clad only in leather with piercings and the other five percent were business men either looking for something their wives couldn't give them or they were afraid to come out of the closet elsewhere. Was it any wonder he was always so pissy? He supposes he should be happy; he does after all have a room full of dinner paying to be served, but he was beginning to get sick of the same old every night. What he wouldn't give to have a nice juicy teacher instead of sexually confused businessman a la cart. He missed Pam (not that he'd ever admit it), his child's antics never ceased to amuse him but he'd sent her away to Texas to deal with a few things for him and she wasn't due back until the following night. He really should have gone himself…maybe he could have found some fun while he was away. By now the club was in full swing and as he turned his attentions to the bar to make sure everything was moving along as it should his eyes caught a figure at the end closest to the door. The man was tall and even in the dim lighting of the club he could make out the dark blonde hair. He was dressed in a worn and slightly faded brown leather jacket, blue jeans with what looked to be the beginning of fray's midway up on each thigh, and a dark colored boot. He sat hunched over with a whiskey in hand and to many would appear to be lost in thought, but he could tell the man was aware of his surrounding; so much so that his shoulders were tense and he'd occasionally look to the mirror behind the bar to gage the growing mass behind him. This man, whose face he still couldn't see was for sure the change he was looking for.

"Ginger, honey please come here" be beckons a petite blond waitress forward

"Ye ye yes Sir?" she stammers

"Do you see that gentleman at the end of the bar; the one with the brown leather jacket?"

"Yes"

"Can you please ask him to join me?" He makes it sound like a question but by now Ginger knows better

"Yes Sir"

He's beginning to think those are the only words she knows. Hell they've all fucked with her head so many times he's lucky she can even string together a coherent thought. He watches as she weaves her way dizzily through the crowd towards the man and lightly taps him on the shoulder. Without missing a beat or even turning her way the man lets his intentions be known.

DEAN&ERIC*DEAN&ERIC*DEAN&ERIC*DEAN&ERIC*DEAN&ERIC*DEAN&ERIC

~*Dean*~

He'd been driving for hours by the time the sun dipped below the Louisiana skyline. He'd promised Sam that he'd live that happy God bless America apple pie life with Lisa, but even then as the words left his mouth he knew he was lying. It wouldn't be fair to Lisa or Ben if he showed up at their door. He wouldn't be living, he'd just be existing and they both deserved better than that. Lisa deserved a man who would be thoughtful enough to not just take her out to dinner and a movie but someone who would cook dinner for her and snuggled with her on the couch after. She deserved a man who could provide for her and give her a comfortable living; a doctor or a lawyer maybe. The only skills he had were working on cars and what respectable women would want to go to dinner with a man who stunk of motor oil and had grease stained hands. Ben deserved a father who would go to his soccer games and had the money to take him to MLB games in his free time; and while he wanted to be that and so much more for them he knew they'd be better off without him. Having reached Shreveport he decided that stopping now would probably be best, he didn't need to wreck his car because he was too tired to keep his eyes open. All he needed was a few drinks and he'd be ready to face the nightmares again.

Pulling into the parking lot of the next bar he came across he quickly located a parking spot and gently swung his baby into it. Having not paid attention earlier he was unhappy to discover that he was entering a vampire run establishment. What the hell though a drink was a drink and maybe if he was lucky enough one of them would rip his throat out.  
The place was louder than the average bar and for this he grateful. He didn't want to think and he sure as hell didn't want to hear the happy chatter of the lucky carefree son of bitches around him. Upon reaching the bar he hunkered down on the barstool closest to the door and ordered a whiskey with instructions to keep them coming. After a half hour he was beginning to get agitated though because he could feel someone's eyes burning though him and tonight wasn't the night for one of these freaks to start messing with him. Of course though the Winchester luck (or lack thereof) was on his side and he felt a timid tap on his shoulder.

"Listen, I ain't here for a good time so whatever you want turn right back around and look for someone else sweetheart"

"Oh, oh no honey I'm no looking for a hookup. I work here" a dazed voice answers

Finally turning her way he takes in the site before him. The woman is tiny with short blond hair and her thick makeup is smeared down her cheeks. She looks high on something or maybe it could just be that she's so fried it only appears as though she's high.

"So what do you want then?" he snaps

"Mr. Northman would like to speak with you" she answers while pointing to a tall blond man sitting up on what appears to be a stage towards the back of the club

"Ahh fuck me" he groans because only he could attract the attention of what he assumes to be the most powerful vampire in the place. Instead of being the hunter he is though, he's going to throw caution to the wind and see what comes of it.

DEAN&ERIC*DEAN&ERIC*DEAN&ERIC*DEAN&ERIC*DEAN&ERIC*DEAN&ERIC

~*Eric*~

He smiles at the smart-ass response the stranger gives Ginger; after all, he always did like em' sassy. However, when he actually gets a good look at the man's face he losses all ability to think and thanks whatever higher power there is that he doesn't need to breathe. He's simply stunning. He has a strong jaw, beautiful green eyes, and smattering of freckles over his cheeks and nose. Normally, freckles did absolutely nothing for him but on this stranger the site of them make something stir within him and he can feel himself hardening almost instantly. This man would surely be the death of him. As the man stands and makes his way towards the back of the club he takes a moment to drink in the rest of him, and he isn't disappointed. To say he wears the jeans well is an understatement, they grab in all the right places and leave nothing to the imagination. He's even turned on by the whole two shirt flannel thing he has going on. He just prays the man's name isn't Joe Don or Billy Bob.

"Please have a seat" he tells the sexy stranger

"Sure" it's a simple laid back response and leaves him eager to find out more about this green eyed Adonis

"Ginger please leave us"

"Yes Sir" she answers before stumbling away

"My name's Eric and I'm the owner of Fangtasia. What's your name?" he asks

"Boaz" again the answer is laid back but it's clearly a lie

"Well Boazzz" he drawls out in a tone the shows he clearly isn't falling for it "What do you do for a living?"

"I sell bibles out of the trunk of my car" he continues and he's giving him a smirk to show he knows the man in front of him isn't buying a word of what he's selling.

Eric doesn't play games, and if this man were anyone else he'd surely be dead by now; neck snapped and drained of his vital bodily fluids piled in the basement with the rest in need of incineration. It's also around this time that Boaz leans back in the chair and throws his left leg up over the side giving Eric a perfect view of his…assets.

"And what kind of car do you drive?" he asks figuring he's going to get a response like the Batmobile

"A black 1967 Chevy Impala" the truth in the answer is undeniable, the pride this man has for his car is written all over his face

"Hardly a car I'd expect one to sell Bibles out of" he answers

"You caught me, I'm serial killer" again with the smirk "It's got the perfect trunk for stowing away bodies, nice and big"

Oh and how he just wants to take this man on the hood of that big ass black beast.

"What about that name of yours? What is it really?"

"Dean"

"Well Dean, can I get you another drink?"

Wow, this is for sure the longest and probably dirtiest thing I've ever written…and it wasn't even that dirty! Well at least I don't think it was ;) Let me know what you think because I'm really not that sure about the dialogue. I'm also very bad with punctuation if you hadn't already noticed that. If my comma ninja college English teacher saw this she'd dice me on the spot. Luvs ya bunches and peanut butter sandwiches (sans the jelly because I think it's gross) to those who review. Also, if you have any constructive criticism let me let me know because I want this to be the best I can possibly get it.


	3. Ch 2 Alcohol Induced Madness

**Hey everyone! This chapter is all that long but I wanted to give you guys something afther not updating in forever! I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter so make sure if there are any of you left out there reading this that you let me know what you think! I would also like to say CONGRATS to Jared Padalecki and his wife on finding out their going to be parents soon! That's going to be one beautiful baby!**

* * *

As the night wares on in a haze of alcohol he finds himself enable to think clearly. At some point in the evening Eric had insisted they move their little party to a more private location and after multiple attempts on his part to leave he finds himself in the Vampire's office with no clue how exactly it is he's gotten there. Surely he didn't walk, wouldn't he have remembered that? The leather couch beneath his ass is smooth and comfortable and he finds himself beginning to nod off when a cold hand finds its way to his cheek. Slightly startled, he lifts his head to find the other man leaning in and before he knows it Eric's lips are pressing softly against his. His mind is screaming at him to stop this now, to run and never look back but as his body begins to react in ways it never has before he can't seem care about the warnings. He pulls back only when his need for air out weighs his desire to continue.

"We can't do this" he pants out

"Yes we can" Eric growls

And just like that he gives in and lets the other man slowly guide him backwards until he's resting on his back watching as the vampire parts his jean clad legs and settles between them. He thinks that maybe he shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he is, but again he can't seem to care. Eric's strong hands are now working their way from their perch on his hips. One begins its journey up his side and under his arm where it comes to rest at the base of his neck and the other winds its way underneath him to drape across his back. He knows he's playing a dangerous game, a game that can very well end in his death, but at that moment as he lays wrapped in the vampire's strong arms he feels safer then he has in years. He wishes he could have kept Sam as safe as he now feels. His stomach drops. Sam. He sobers up immediately, what the hell was he doing! Sam would be so disappointed with him and angry to boot. He promised his little brother he wouldn't do anything stupid and here he was doing just that. Again he breaks the kiss and pushes the vampire back far enough to escape from between his rock hard body and the couch.

"Where are you going" Eric asks astonished at the turn of events

"I'm sorry, this can't happen I have to go" he answers as he straightens his cloths and makes a beeline for the door.

"Why? Why are you running away? I thought we were having a good time!"

"We were, but let's face it, you're a vampire and I'm not. You're also a man and I'm not into dudes" the answer is simple and quite obviously a lie but regardless it buys him enough time to make a break for the door and into the clubs back hallway

"You could have fooled me!" echo's down the hallway after him as he rounds the corner into the swarming mass of dancers

It could be his raging headache but the club seems louder now then it was before. He's so hot, his head is pounding like a drum, and everything is swarming in and out of focus, it's making him nauseous. He knows if he can just make it outside to the fresh air that awaits he'll be okay. He stumbles and almost falls on his face when two strong arms grab his shoulders and balance him back out. He takes a moment to calm down before he looks up to thank the person who'd just saved him from cracking his head open.

"Hey thanks" he mumbles

"No problem sweet thing. The names Lafayette, do you need some help?"

"Yea, can you get me the hell outta here?"

"I was here on some business, but that can wait until tomorrow. We best be gettin' a move on then. You don't look so good" Lafayette helps him out of the club and the fresh air he thought would clear him up does absolutely nothing.

"My car's just over there. I think I'm good to go" he lies

"Oh hells no hooker you ain't driving yourself nowhere. You just tell me where you live and I'll take you there myself"

"I'm from out of town and I haven't checked in anywhere yet. I can't leave my car here either" he answers

"Which ones your car, I can call a couple of friends to come help us out if you want. I know you don't know me from Adam, but you can come back to my place and sleep it off on my couch" it's a crazy offer but what the hell, he was just making out with a vampire

"Sure" he answers before the alcohol and the headache catch up with him. As his vision blackens and the pavement rushes up to meet him, he hears Lafayette curse and realizes he never got around to telling him which car was his.


End file.
